Breaking Ties
by Rein Petals
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaoru never had a calm, uneventful life. Her life went from bad to suicide. After her father's death, everything flipped upside down and inside out. Some things were just inevitable. Dislaimer: I do not own RK.
1. You Fool

A/N: You will love this short story. I guarantee it. So, the reason why I did this was to try out this new kind of writing. Its is not really my style, but I was pretty bored and I wanted to give it a shot. (Also inspired by my sister after reading one of her stories written 5 years ago...)

This is a one shot/short story in three or four short chapters. Three different points of view. Enjoy and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I really want to know what you think of it. Enjoy

xx

**Chapter 1: You Fool.  
**

The whole lunch table was silent, in fact, everyone in the cafeteria was staring, not daring to make the slightest movement.

By now, she was screaming her head off like it was the end of the world, but it probably was... for her _and_ him.

"KENSHIN! WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU- YOU- YOU- **YOU JERK**!!" She shook her head violently and threw her fork across the table. Maybe it was recklessness and stupidity, maybe it was insanity what she was doing, or maybe she was just so clouded with anger and disbelief that she just couldn't think straight. Either way, she was indeed, having a temper tantrum and would definitely get in trouble for causing such a loud ruckus.

"That is it! We're not talking later, after lunch, after our next period, or afterschool. We are talking NOW.Oh boy, but don't even think of it. You and me are _through._ Yep! You heard me! Start begging homeboy. But too bad for you. I'm not even going to think twice about my decision. Nu-uh. No way!"

She smacked down onto her chair again, too furious to notice anyone else who was still brave enough to sit at her table. He, who was sitting straight across from her was also filled with horrible thoughts. _How did she find out? This is bad. She was never supposed to find out. I mean... I should have just told her a long time ago that I slipped. But, I still love her. It was a foolish mistake. I know that. Completely an accident. But was it really just an "accident"? AHH! Why didn't I see this coming?!_

Those two had known each other since second grade, both Kaoru and Kenshin. Before they knew it, their friendship had grown into something much stronger. But now, ever since that pretty, quiet girl came into the picture, Kenshin went head over heals drooling here and there. Oh, he was so pathetic, Kaoru thought. And **she** ruined_ everything_.

Kaoru fiercely glared, looking down at her plate of mushed food that she had earlier ground into bits. "HAH!" She suddenly blurted out, unable to control her increasing rage. "You know what Kenshin. I thought you actually loved me. But I still can't believe what you did! You _slept_ with that that piece of trash? What are you?! A man whore? Don't make me think that way Kenshin! Seriously, we all have reputations to hold onto, even _you_ do. And look at me now! Making a fool of myself, screaming in front of the whole school to hear! ...Well, say something, you! You screwed up big time! I mean! You screwed_ her_ for Christ's sake!!"

This time around, their whole group stopped eating all together. Kaoru had finally said it. Finally confronted the real problem that started this whole shebang. Yahiko didn't care enough to go crazy like Kaoru, but he was disgusted enough to want to throw-up to the fact that his own best friend cheated on his girlfriend. Megumi completely, one-hundred-percent agreed with Kaoru, and was so pissed beyond reconsolidation. She couldn't believe that at one point she even _admired_ Kenshin as a good friend. Then there was Sanosuke, actually laughing at a time like this. Sheesh, he didn't care one bit what would happen. Even if the world was on fire, he would probably still be laughing or chewing on another fish bone of his. Oh, but poor Tsubame hiding behind Yahiko, the fragile girl almost seemed to faint when she heard the news.

Lastly, and not to mention, Kenshin. He felt embarrassed, guilty and horrible, and yet said nothing, staring blankly at the raging, mindless Kaoru.

"Did you not hear me?!" She slammed her fists down and shoved her face right in front of his. "I don't think so. Let me repeat myself one last time. Say. Some. Thing. To. **Me!**"

Kenshin choked, "Okay, okay! Just, calm down Kaoru!"

She chuckled, almost on the brink of explosion, if she had not already exploded. "Calm down, you say? Ha! You. You're telling **me** to calm down?! Now that is hilarious! I wonder why you're saying that. So, are you basically, indirectly telling me that it is okay to cheat on your girlfriends and sleep with other hoe-bags whenever you feel like it? Is that what you're saying?! How would you like it if I did that? Huh? Why must I be the victim? Oh right. I forgot. Because I'm not a mother fucking slut." Kaoru's voice became louder and louder as she spat out the last words.

Kenshin frowned. "Kaoru. Listen to me. I'm sorry. I was stupid, foolish, and I won't ever do it again. I know you probably hate me right now, but please forgive me. And- seriously, can we talk about this later? That way I can communicate with you without feeling so much pressure from other people." Kenshin tilted his head and eyed the surrounding throng in the once almost empty, but now crowded room.

Kaoru looked up, humiliated by his pathetic "apologetic," puppy expression. "_You fool._ That's it?! You want to talk later? Well hear me well. I won't, needless to say, **I can't** ever forgive you. And besides, now that we're through, you won't ever have to 'cheat' on me again. There won't be a next time to do it. You know why you crum-head? 'Cause if I'm out of the picture, then you can just go screw every single girl that comes along your way! You know. You are such a joke. I am never. Never, ever talking to you again. Mark my words."

Then, it was obvious to expect what Kaoru would do next... she flipped over her tray of food and perfectly aimed for Kenshin's face. Mission accomplished.

She whipped around and walked straight out the cafeteria, giving murderous glares to anyone who stood in her way. Her steps seemed large and proud, but inside her mind of crazy thoughts, deep down there, she wanted to hide in a black hole and cry her heart out.

He was her one, big mistake.

xx

xx

A/N: -Gasp- Emotional Kaoru here we go! Sorry about the so much cussing in this chapter, I'll try to lower it a notch later on. It's just that this was the BIG thing that gets everything going.

And I have to say, in this chapter I hate Kenshin (duh) and also I love Kaoru. Girls should learn from Kaoru and dump (if they have horrible boyfriends) this way. Haha. GO KAORU! -ahem- All righty then, so what do you think?

And... I've already finished chapters 2 and 3. I know, I'm fast when I really get into a story, hehe. I'm working on chapter 4 about to make the ending for it. Actually, I haven't started on chapter 4, but I soon will! I already know what I have in mind. The more reviews I get, the sooner chapter 2 will be posted. :) Inspire me.

REVIEW PLEASE!! Reiia


	2. Desire

Please read and review! x)

xx

**Chapter 2: Desire.**

**Part One, Envy and Guilt.**

Tomoe remembered so vividly the whole lunch scene earlier that day. And she knew she also screwed up, big time. But she wanted no part in this drama. Was it too late to escape this mouse trap?

Yes, it was much too late. The whole school was already gossiping about her and how she trashed behind Kaoru's back. Kaoru was also so friendly to her since the day they met. Sure, they weren't best buddies, but Kaoru wasn't mean or hateful. She was the playful, popular type who welcomed everyone, even the oddly shy newcomer at school. But that was besides the point. Something stronger than just happiness and serenity took control of Tomoe. She wanted something else, something more, something almost untouchable, and the one thing she couldn't get that Kaoru had; Kenshin. Kaoru was the one and only girl Tomoe envied. She was the girl Tomoe rivaled and hated despite her kind words and sweet smilies.

Tomoe wanted Kenshin more than anything, and nothing would get in her way.

Then there was another matter. Punishment, disgrace, and guilt. Tomoe felt as if she put her family to shame. No, they should never find out. What happened _that night _with Kenshin should never get to them. As long as her parents didn't know, at least Tomoe will be saved from their severe, harsh punishment. But in the end, the disgrace was still there.

Oh- and the pain! Even though Tomoe so desperately wanted to just go and ruin Kaoru's life, the guilt was overwhelming. One part of Tomoe told her that it was all right, that Kaoru deserved it and that everything would be fine, but the other half cried out and screamed at her for doing what she did.

So, did Tomoe actually want to _hurt_ Kaoru directly? Or was it all because she wanted Kenshin to herself?

She wanted both. Both with a seething, engulfing desire.

**Part Two, Wishes.**

What no one knew other than Kaoru herself, was that she was beyond feeling miserable. She wanted to die. Acting like a strong, macho-macho heroine during school was definitely beginning to wear-off. She did completely shove Kenshin out of her life, and will not be going back on her word, but she felt as if she lost something. Something precious and important, something that took up a big chunk of her heart, and which was now missing.

Kenshin and Kaoru, they were after all, best friends since grade school...

"I wish everything was normal again." Kaoru whispered as her voice trailed off to silence.

Immediately after Kaoru arrived at home, she cried the biggest river known to mankind. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her life was burning at the palm of her hands, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put out the flame. Just when her father died in a car crash not too long ago, Kenshin had to go behind her back and do _that_ kind of dispicable thing?!

_How long has Kenshin been cheating on me?_ Kaoru thought over and over, wondering if she could ever forgive him. _Why would Tomoe even do that? She knew we were dating, everyone new. I can't believe I even liked that whore!_

Kaoru growled and kicked her door to a close. _No, no. Let's not get too angry here Kaoru. B__esides, she's such a piece of crap, she's not even worth getting mad at. I'll just ignore her like she doesn't even exist._

With almost no more energy left, Kaoru doze off into a web of memories.

_"Kaoru," Megumi sighed. "You being my best friend, it's my duty to tell you. And I'm apologizing in advance before I tell you this, but I really think you need to know."_

_It was right before math class began, yes, it was then she found out about that horrible... horrible incident._

_"Sure Megumi, tell me! What's up?" Kaoru smiled cheerfully at her confused, and obviously, angry friend._

_"Okay. Be prepared... Tsubame heard from Yahiko who heard from Sano who told me... and you know Sano never lies, only jokes..." She cleared her throat, trying to not choke on what she would say next, "Well, Kenshin. He uhh- "_

_"Oh, just tell me already!" Kaoru rolled her eyes casually. "Is he bringing me flowers or something like that? If so, I was already expecting enough. He usually does random things like that. Sheesh, spending money over silly flowers that will just end up dying. Ahee, well, I love them anyway. It's so sweet!" Kaoru squealed and twirled in place._

_"Okay Kaoru! Please, stop. I get it! You love him, I know! We **all** do." Megumi wringed her hands nervously and flattened her shirt down._

_Kaoru instantly stopped smiling, narrowing her eyes onto Megumi's. "...Seriously, what's wrong? You're acting like you've just been stolen a car and you're about to confess to the police or something like that."_

_Megumi took one step closer to their tight, inner circle, clamping her eyes shut. "All right. So..." She took one last gulp of air, "__Kenshin is or was cheating on you. He slept with Tomoe at that stupid college party. And I don't know how long they've been dating behind you're back. Well, actually, I'm not even sure if they are dating or if it was a one night stand. But I think it was just a one night stand. Some people even say that Tomoe got Kenshin drunk and all... Kaoru? Kaoru, are you okay? Oh my god, what am I thinking." Megumi's apologetic words came out in one, big rush as the sentences slurred together. But once the word was out, it was out, and Karou wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. "Oh no, Kaoru. I'm sorry about this._

_Drip._

_A tear slid from Kaoru's cheek._

_"Kaoru..."_

_Then, smack!_

_Kaoru dropped her books unintentionally as they scattered onto the floor. Her whole body became completely numb while she tried to hold back her sobs. But the pounding in her head became louder and louder, like a wild drum, and soon her dizzy surroundings became completely blurry. That's when she couldn't hold back anymore. Puddles and puddles streamed down her cheeks as she stood in the center of the classroom, the center of attention, and evidently the worst place for an emotional breakdown. Everything happened so quickly. One minute she was laughing and smiling, the next, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Her whole life ruined in a second._

_So familiar... just like when she lost her father. Everything felt just like that. A warp of time in a strange, slow motion fashion._

_Utter and complete helplessness._

_"Megumi... please tell me this never really happened," Kaoru begged desperately, shaking her head vigorously. "Tell me this is all just a bad dream, and I'll be waking up any time... please, tell me..."_

_Megumi shook her head solemnly with no reply._

_"NO! STOP IT! Just talk to me!!"_

_"I'm sorry Kaoru."_

_"What?! What can you be sorry about?!" Kaoru began yelling with all that was left in her. After all, what was there to lose now?_

_Ding! The bell shrieked, reminding everyone that class had just begun._

_"Kaoru? Megumi? Please discuss whatever you were talking about later. Class has started now," the teacher called from the front._

_Mechanically, Kaoru faced the teacher, tears drowning her silent, choking screams._

_"M-Miss Kaoru? ... Nevermind, uhh, go to the nurse or councelor!"_

_The whole class stared and whispered, wondering what was going on. Then quickly, Kaoru stumbled around to leave. Bam! Accidentally, she tripped over Tomoe's desk and fell to the ground. Still in a daze, Kaoru looked up to see Tomoe's grinning, vengeful eyes, covered by a blank expression. She whispered to Kaoru as she stood up. "Sorry sweetie. Maybe next time you'll find a good boy who will actually stay by your side." Kaoru shot her a quick glare, and it was then for the first time when Kaoru saw Tomoe smirk. That evil smile of hers._

_Again, it came. Kaoru ran out of the room, crying even harder than before, and slamming the door on her way out._

_**Why would Tomoe do such a thing? How can this be happening to me?!**_

Regaining her senses again, Kaoru shook her head and pushed away her nightmarish thoughts. It was now official; Tomoe was the most, the worst, the cruelest girl alive. Kaoru didn't even know there were girls out there as mean as Tomoe. But now, Kaoru knew, and she learned it the hard way.

After several minutes of thinking how much she hated Tomoe, she quickly shot up from her bed and trashed throughout her whole room. Every tiny bit of 'Kenshin' related things were to be thrown away. Trashed and burned forever, only to be kept in Kaoru's raging memories.

xx

xx

A/N: How do you like it? Weird, huh? Please review and tell me what you thought. Haha, and wow Kaoru _is_ emotional. :D Kinda has to be though, she's the main character and it'd be boring otherwise.

**-drum roll- Response to reviewers!!**

Kuroshiki- Thank ya Kuro-chan! I still can't believe you said "Wow. That's so like you to do that." Lol, can't blame you though. I probably would have done that exact thing Kaoru did, okay maybe not. Actually, probably not. I'd go to straight out punches, ahahahaha, Ima failure.

blossompetals- THANK YOU! Hehe, you're the main reason why I'm posting this chapter in less than a week! :D Hope you like this chapter too!

miniwoo- Lol, yeah! I agree with you, and thanks for reviewing! I hope you also like this chappie too! Good 'ol chap! (Okay, I promise I won't do that again...haha.)

unknown- Glad you like it! Hehe, yeah I practically made this series just so I could write about Kaoru exploding. Her doing that seemed so ... FUN and such Kaoru-like thing to do! :)

And lastly, I've edited it since I last posted it up. I've added a lot actually, so read it over if you want, starting from Kaoru's flashback. Okie dokie! Can't write any more tonight. Bye!

Note: 2 more chapters to go! It still stays very interesting if you're wondering, "How is she gonna continue a story like this? Shouldn't this be like a one shot?" Well, it was going to be a one shot at first. Then I was like, nahh, I want to describe more of why Kaoru's pissed, and so on and so on. Anyway, more twists and turns to come up! Enjoy!

THANK YOU EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Reiia


	3. I Just Don't Get It

A/N: Hey folks! Sorry this chapter came a little later than expected. I don't have much time since the school year is ending and I have so many projects and essays to finish. (Also a recital coming up, which I need to prepare for... and my birthday too. :D) Anyway, I've made a few changes to chapter 2. The main thing is that what happened between Kenshin and Tomoe is actually a one night stand. Not a serious relationship. _Please read and review!_

**Chapter 3: I Just Don't Get It. Why Can't You Love Me?  
**

Kenshin recalled when they first met, on the first day of second grade, and oh my, he could see everything so clearly as if he was there himself. Of course he would never forget, no way. This was one of their best moments together, and this was Kaoru we're talking about, the one person in his life who was most important to him.

It was a sunny with a slight wind that day, just after summer before the leaves would fall. All the little children were out on the playground, except for one boy... Kenshin. But that all soon changed when Kaoru came running over. She was the only one brave enough to say 'hello' to the peculiar, unsocial boy.

"Hi there!" The small girl with long pigtails smiled as she skipped her way towards him.

On that day they met, he knew he would like her. She was so outgoing and happy. So charming and cute.

"I'm Kaoru!" She giggled. "What's your name?"

He stood silent for a moment, then finally spoke in a meek mutter. "I- I'm Kenshin."

"Hehe, you're not scared of me, are you?" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it. Why don't you play with everyone else?"

Silence. "No one likes me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the field. "Silly! I like you! Play with me! From now on you are my new best friend!" She patted his shoulder. And for the first time, someone broke through Kenshin's shell and made him smile from deep down his heart. Kaoru taught him how to live life to his fullest potential, and to enjoy every minute of it.

Days, weeks, years after that, they would always play with each other, hand-in-hand, side-by-side. Wherever they went, they went together. Wherever they were, they were always there for one another.

Kenshin shook his head in dismay. Believe it or not, but boys do cry. He cried for sure. He cried all night... just like Kaoru did.

Why, why did he have to betray her? What motivation did he have?!

Not even he knew.

xx

The morning sun broke through Kenshin's curtain, forcing him to wake up. He didn't sleep well at all last night, and had just begun to actually fall asleep. Never mind that, at least Kenshin knew what to do now. Try to talk to Kaoru, but knowing Kaoru, that probably wouldn't work. So in that case, apologize, let her cool down for some time, then try and talk to her again. Hopefully, she would forgive him or at least start talking to him again.

Hopefully, but maybe it would take more than just an apology.

_Later that day at school...  
_

"Kaoru." Kenshin followed behind her as she completely ignored him, quickly walking through the halls to her next class.

No response.

"Kaoru."

Still no response.

Finally, he touched her shoulder knowing exactly how she would react.

_Smack!_

She flicked his hand away, annoyed, at least he got her attention now.

"Kaoru. I know you hate me, but can we at least please talk? It's really imp- "

Ignoring him again, she suddenly turned around and ran away. That was it. It was over already.

xx

Kenshin walked through the doors, and into the empty, lonely house. _Parents working late again_, he thought.

Maybe it really _was_ the end of their relationship. No, screw that. Their _friendship._ She would never forgive him or talk to him... Never...

Kaoru finally arrived home late at night just after soccer practice. The house was yet again, silent and empty. _Mom's out again, must be still at work or grocery shopping._

-sigh-

Slowly, she entered her room and flicked on her cell phone. _Damn, forgot to turn on my cell. Megumi must've called... Oh my god. 17 calls?! Dang, Megumi called me 17 times?! What's the emergency now?  
_

She scrolled through her list, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, no 16 missed calls from...

_Damn._

_..._Kenshin.

_Oh my God. He actually called. __Augh! I can't believe he actually has the nerve to do that! What now?! I hate him!! YOU FREAKING JERK!! _Kaoru cussed under her breath, almost giving into another burst of tears._ But I love him so much. I just don't get it. He loved me too, why did he do it? Why can't he just love me back? ...Yeah, Dad's right. Dad was always right. 'Life's not fair,' he always said._

Back then things were so trivial, now everything was like a stomach-flipping roller coaster ride for Kaoru. It was so hard to just survive the day without her dad and almost never seeing her mom. Life was suicidal, but no, she would never do that. She had to take care of her mother, she loved her mom.

She reached the last box, scanning over Megumi's call and smiled. _But Megumi will always be there for me. Now we're, we're inseperable. Now, should I call her? Hm, later. I'm just not in the mood right now... But, should I call him?_

Kaoru shook her head vigorously.

_Yeah right. __No way. Let him suffer._

But who was suffering more? Him or her?

Frustrated, she threw her phone across the room, and plopped on her bed to burrow her face into her pillow. She felt so confused and lost, angry and out of place. Overwhelmed, as she lay on her lonely bed, she cried until her heart couldn't squeeze another drop.

Finally, after she calmed herself, she promised that this would be the last time she would cry over him. The last time she would let anyone, including herself, know how much _he_ affected her life.

xx

_Saturday afternoon._

Time flew by by its usual pace, yet these were Kaoru and Kenshin's most quiet days. Six weeks later, after silence, awkwardness, and mutual hate between the group, (which evidently crumbled apart quicker than sand), Kaoru could finally speak again... to Megumi.

Rushing up the stairs, Megumi thrashed Kaoru's door open. "Hey Kaoru!" She called out breathlessly. "I'm finally here! Are you almost done getting ready for party tonight?"

Without a response, Kaoru stared blankly out the window into the beautiful, glowing sunset...

* * *

_"Hey baby. Don't you just think this spot is the most beautiful place ever? And, man!, just look at that sunset! The colors are beautiful..."_

_Kaoru exhaled contently. "Yeah." She hugged Kenshin tighter, leaning into his shoulder. "I love it here! I'm so glad you brought me. Hehe, this tree is sooo tall! You can practically see the whole town from here!"  
_

_Kenshin smiled. "Let's always come here. Oh, and definitely when we become old grannies! Heh, if we can climb up here. Eh, nevermind, let's not think that far." They started laughing together, sharing that same laugh they shared for years.  
_

_"Good idea! But you'll probably age quicker since you stress so much over kendo training and those tournaments."_

_"Hah! I don't think so! What about your studies you get worked up over?" Kenshin playfully snapped back._

_"Eh?! Well school's important! Besides, you uhh. You... uhh. Uh- college is important. Yeah! " Again, they laughed and kissed under the shade, fingers intertwining with one another._

* * *

"Kaorruuuu?? You still there? Err, I'll go call 9-1-1."

Kaoru blinked twice and looked up. "...Huh? Oh, Megumi! W-when did you get here?"

Megumi rolled her eyes, then suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles. "Girl!! Tonight is the big night! Graduation, student party at Tsubame's!! Remember?!"

Koaru stared blankly at Megumi.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot!" Megumi stared back in disbelief as her jaw dropped practically five inches. "Oh my gawd. She invited all the seniors over! Ahh, who cares about that right now. Chop, chop! Hurry up and get ready! Put on that dress we bought months ago. We've been planning this forever! Ahh! I just can't believe you're actually not ready yet!"

Kaoru sighed, "Megumi. You go. I'll stay here. Besides, I have to take care of Pudding."

Again, Megumi rolled her eyes in a "yeah right, you've gotta be kidding me" expression. "Uh-huh. You have to take care of... _Pudding._ Dude, Pudding is a feaking _cat. _Which, yes, has been living by herself here twenty-four-seven. Guess what! She's still alive. Now, no excuses! You have two minutes to get ready, put on make up, take a shower, shave your legs, slide that dress on, and be in the car. Kay?" Megumi grinned. "Kidding. But we have 20 minutes at the max." She yanked Kaoru up by the hand and shoved her into the shower room.

"Get ready!! Like... now! Go, go, go! I'll bring out the dress meanwhile and choose a pair of shoes for you!"

"Ahh. Okay, Megumi! Just please, shut the hell up!" Kaoru finally smiled as she went off in the room to get ready.

On Kaoru's way out, Megumi plopped on the swivel chair with a big sigh. She felt so relieved that things were finally getting back to normal and that Kaoru was beginning to _smile _again.

"Thank God," Megumi mumbled to herself.

xx

_Knock, knock._

"Yo, Kenshin!! Open the door for the last time, you jerk!"

"Leave me alone, Sano! Go away already!!"

That was it, the last straw Sano would take with Kenshin's idiotic stubbornness. A few seconds later, he came crashing through the door, landing a huge fist in Kenshin's face. Completely off-guard, Kenshin fell back on his chair, slamming right into the ground. "OWWW! What was that for, freak?!"

It was Kenshin's turn now, and he came flying straight into Sano. However, Sano didn't return the punch or kick, he just patted Kenshin's back with a wicked smile.

"Now that's my Kenshin! Look, stop sulking. Sheesh, you're like stoned man! Except, you're not. ... Are you? Gah! Get you're act together! You've been like this for days now!" Sano almost began shouting, then quickly settled down. "Oh yeah, and, uhh- sorry about the door."

Upon just noticing "it" (which was more like a slab of painted, crumpled wood now), Kenshin squealed in a most terrifying way a boy could. "O-o-o-oh shit!" He rolled over dramatically, grasping his head. "My parents are gonna KILL me. Wait... WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! Why did _you_ fucking **_kill_** my door?! No, excuse me! Not even a door! You ripped it off from it's hinges for fuck's sake!! Holy shit man! That's big money!! You, you, you bitch!!"

Sano grinned. "I did? Gee, so sorry. You know, **it's just 'cause I've been asking you to let me in for about twenty minutes already!! **Correction. More like _twenty_ days!"

Kenshin inhaled deeply, trying to control the rage that would make him beat up Sanosuke again, but that would be doing much more damage than was needed. _Think rationally, think rationally._

"Okay, you're paying for that door and you're going to tell my parents what you did. It's not my fault. Now, what do you want, _re_-tard? Ahh! Just leave me alone before I start beating you up again!" Kenshin was glaring now, unable to not show his frustration.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. I'll get it all fixed. Promise. But anyway, look, Tsubame's party starts at seven. THE party. In let's see," He quickly looked at his watch. "Uhh, yeah. _Five_ minutes. We're gonna be late. Let's go! Yahiko's already waiting in the car. And you look fine, but really, you should've taken a shower. Whatever, no time now." Sanosuke grabbed his hand unexpectedly and pulled him outside the house to the car. "Get in."

Giving up, Kenshin jumped in the back seat, infuriated. "You..." He gritted his teeth. "Psh, Sano, you're never paying for that door are you?"

Sanosuke smiled in the rear view mirror, replying sarcastically. "Of course I will!"

xx

xx

A/N: Chapter 3 is finished! Except I'll probably editing a few little things here and there. Next chapter is really exciting! The finale!! I'll try to make it a bit longer too. It all depends.

Please review! What's your favorite part so far? I'm honestly interested to know...

Thanks, bye now!

-Reiia


	4. Trust and Betrayal

A:N/ Wahh, I'm actually sad that this is ending. I did make sure this the ending was amazing! I hope you like it, I even got many people to read it beforehand. Anyway, this is, yes, the last chapter to my first short story! -hands cookie- Be kind and _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_ Also, I'm thinking of making a sequel involving Kenji!! Give me your input. Should I make a sequel or a new RK series?

_Note: I edited a lot. In fact, I like totally changed the introduction. COMPLETELY. Originally it was just much too boring. I also changed some minor grammar errors and a whole lot of other context. And to the reviewers: Thanks for supporting me!!_

xx

**Chapter 4, Part One, Trust and Betrayal**

"Megumi? How do I look?" Kaoru popped out of the car door, twirling in circles; seemed like her spirit was back, most of it at least.

Megumi smiled and clasped her hands together dreamily. "You look adorable! And I love that shade of light, green eyeshadow. Where'd you get it?"

"Haha, the drug store around my house. Cheapest one there too!"

The girls started giggling, walking down the long pathway to Tsubame's giant mansion. A while passed and they were still not yet at the party (blame it all on high heels and tight minidresses).

"Wait. Hold up." Kaoru tugged on Megumi's hand. "I need to tell you something, like now..."

They came to a sudden stop as Megumi turned to face Kaoru with a stern expression.

"Yes?"

"Ach-em." Kaoru exhaled sharply. "Well, I'll just get straight to the point. I don't want to be anywhere near Kenshin, you know, if he's there at the party. In fact, I want to avoid him as much as possible. You understand why, right?"

Megumi frowned slightly. "Yeah, gotcha. -pause- Wait. If you don't mind me asking... Why are you trying to avoid him so much? Is it like, to make him feel guilty?"

Kaoru whipped her head around as she dropped her jaw fifty feet below sea level. "Excuse me?! What did you just say?! He-lloooooo, this guy we're talking about cheated on me and slept with Tomoe! Girl! I don't care how he feels! But whenever I look at him, I feel sick like I want to throw up. It hurts me to see him knowing that he slept with someone behind my back! Ehck, I can't believe you would think that's the only reason. ... Okay, so wanting him to feel guilty is part of it, but only like 10."

Megumi sighed. "S-sorry, Kaoru. ...Let's just go enjoy the party together, all right? I want you to be happy."

Kaoru held back the choke in her throat and just nodded obediently. "Yeah. Fine, let's go."

Megumi patted her back, trying to reassure her that she would always be there. "Hmm... Now. Are we gonna rock this party or what?!"

Despite her irritation, Kaoru giggled at the sight of her silly friend wiggling around and shaking her butt. She shouted in response to rid of all her frustration. "YEA-UUHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA KICK ASS!!"

xx

"Damn Sano, I can't believe you're actually making me do this." Kenshin slammed the car door shut.

Sano sighed and smiled apologetically. "It's for the better."

Yahiko jumped in. "Yeah Ken. We seriously thought you were high or something. It's good that you're out and about again."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders at the ridiculous idea. "Yeah, uh-huh. High. Sheesh. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Right. But you got drunk and were stupid enough to cheat on her," Yahiko mumbled to himself.

"What? Wh-what did you say, Yahiko?!" Kenshin spat in disbelief. "Even my best friend still hates me over that?! God, shut up! I'm walking home if you even mention anything about it! It's not like I did it on purpose! I was drunk because of _her, _that idiot Tomoe! Just because she's pretty and stuff doesn't mean I actually like her. That freak got me drunk! Do you know how I feel?!"

"S-sorry Kenshin. I'm really sorry, man. You have my support, I'm sorry." The shorter boy quickly scurried ahead, hoping to avoid a fight with Kenshin.

The other two then followed in complete silence as they passed the many cars lined up alone Tsubame's parking lot. Finally they reached the majestic, towering oak doors and entered while two polite lady caretakers welcomed them in.

"Welcome to the student grad party." They lowered their heads ever so slightly, making sure not to reach eye contact. "The party's back there. Please follow."

Kenshin clenched his fists in anticipation. Even he was nervous for what might happen tonight. The party everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived. Everything was so perfect, everything but one thing. Kaoru wasn't there with Kenshin, and Kenshin wasn't there for Kaoru.

But, like I say, everything was perfect, but nothing felt **right**.

xx

The music blared, practically shaking the whole house if it wasn't for their sturdy, well-built walls. Just the perfect setting for an all-night party.

Megumi and Kaoru walked over to the refreshments counter, then quickly shuffled to a different room so they could at least talk and hear one another.

"Wow! This is so! Much! Fun!! And Oh. Meh. Gawd! That guy over there is so hot! Should I go dance with him?" Megumi squealed excitedly, totally oblivious to Kaoru's gloomy expression.

"What? Sure. Go ahead."

"But first. How come, at the end of the year, I have never seen him? Is he like, Tsubame's cousin or something? Or maybe from a different school?"

Kaoru sighed deeply. "Megumi! Who the hell cares? Now, go have fun and dance with him. Introduce yourself, then wha-la! you won't be strangers." Kaoru tried to shoo Megumi away as soon as possible. She just had to have some time alone. Her head was pounding from the music, and her 'Kenshin' thoughts were still coming back to taunt her.

"Right. Okay." Megumi looked down at her feet, then instantly lifted her head up confidently and rolled her shoulders back. "Yes! I am so ready!"

"That's the attitude! Now go have fun, Gumi!"

Megumi shot Kaoru a pearly-white smile. "Definitely! Later, girl!" In seconds, she zipped off and disappeared to the other room.

_Finally. _Kaoru relaxed, staring off into space and completely ignoring her surroundings. The clock continued to tick its way past the minutes as Kaoru still stood motionless in the same place, with one hand on the soda cup and the other lifelessly hanging on her side. It was obvious. She clearly felt out of place in such a wild atmosphere. But just before she could even wish being at home, Tomoe marched into the room, swinging her hips recklessly from side to side. Her beautiful, yet disgustingly ugly dress and unblemished face screamed out all attention. Tension and hate quickly filled the room and Kaoru felt a chill run up her spine as the goosebumps crawled over her arms. Then, at that same instant, Kenshin and Yahiko appeared at the opposite door...

Well, well, what a surprise._  
_

xx

_Ringgg, ringgg!!_

The tall, bird-haired boy snatched up his phone, pressing it close to his ear. "Yep?"

"Sano?"

"Oh, Gumi! Hey! Everything's going as planned."

"Are they in the same room? I just left... to call you, and sheesh, it's so hard acting. I guess more like lying to my best friend. I had to pretend that I wanted to go dance with some crack head." Megumi sighed drearily.

"Haha? You should've seen me. I said I had to go to the bathroom, for the** third** time. And yes, over _kerck!!,_ Ken and Kaoru are in the same room. I repeat, Ken and Kaoru are in the same room. _Kerck!!_"

"Hehe, Sano, stop fooling around. We're not at a party or anything! Okay, we are. But this is business! This is a mission! Also, here's a problem: Kaoru told me that she didn't even want to be NEAR Kenshin at the party and elsewhere."

"Ugh. That is a problem. But as long as Kenshin does something quick, Kaoru would probably give in to talking with him. Right?"

"Hm, you're right! Oh, and thanks for getting him to the party! You're so reliable... anyway, and how did that go?"

"Yeah. It was umm... really hard getting him out of his room. -chuckle- Anyway, let's dance together later."

"What?! Yeah right. -cough- King of idiots. -cough-" Megumi hung up with a giggle, and at the other end, Sano smiled flipping his phone back into his pocket.

Then just seconds later...

_Ringgg, ringgg!!_

Megumi stared confusedly at her vibrating phone, then answered quickly. "What's up, Sano?"

"This is bad..."

"Huh? What is?" Megumi instantly stopped dancing.

"Tomoe is in the room. I completely forgot her going to the party."

"Oh crap. This is a bad situation. But this is Kenshin's decision now. If he goes to Tomoe, then sadly, it's obvious that Kaoru and him were never meant to be. But if Ken goes to Kaoru, then all will be fine. Tomoe's just a minor character that happened to accidentally get a huge role."

"You sure?"

"Hah! 'Course I am! But you know… I really despise Tomoe."_ Bzzzzzz..._ the line went dead.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered.

Sano whipped around. "AHH!" Momentarily stabilizing himself, he looked up to see Megumi. "Ehh? Oh, it's you Gumi! Wh-what? How'd you get here?"

Megumi laughed to herself, giving Sano a flirtatious hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in like, forever. Not even at school."

"Yeah. It's a bummer. 'Specially since everyone doesn't even know we're still seeing each other."

"Huh?"

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?" Sano blushed deeply, for after all they weren't even boyfriend, girlfriend… yet. "Uh, nevermind. Anyway," he quickly changed subject, "do you think it'd be okay to leave Kenshin and Kaoru alone for now?"

"Yeah. Wait- what about Yahiko?"

"Oh, I told him to leave right after he made sure they started talking."

"Perfect then! Let's go!" Megumi twirled around and headed for the dance floor.

"Bad friend. You should be supporting Kaoru. She must be terrified right now!"

"What do you know about girls?" Megumi teased, sticking out her tounge.

_But he's right... being Kaoru, she's probably freaking out right now. _Megumi looked behind her, not to make sure Sano was following, but to see Kaoru standing in the other room biting her lip, looking like she was on the verge of fainting. _Oh well, I may seem like a bad friend. But what can I do at a time like this? It's up to Kenshin and Kaoru now... Do something Kenshin. Do something.  
_

xx

Kaoru's eyes widened as she grasped the counter for support. She was totally not prepared for this, and there was no escape now... _Oh my god. What am I going to do?! I have- I have to get out of here! I think I'm going to faint if I don't! No, just calm down Kaoru. Don't be such a drama queen._

Kaoru frowned and could feel her face heating up as sweat formed on her forehead. She glanced back and forth from side to side of the room. Kenshin. Tomoe. Kenshin. Tomoe. Kenshin. Tomoe.

_AHHH! What should I do?! Both doors are blocked!!_ Kaoru thought, exasperated, and desperate to make her move. Ditch the whole cover-up of being a strong, sturdy "Miss Independent," she was more like "Miss Help Me God!" (Now acting like "Miss Universe Drama Queen," if there was a title like that.)

Just then, Kenshin looked up seeing Kaoru... and... Tomoe.

Frozen in place, Kenshin's muscles quickly tightened. He hadn't seen Kaoru since he last tried to talk to her. She also didn't respond to any of his calls and avoided him at school like he was a walking malaria disease. This definitely meant that Kaoru didn't want to talk to him. Right?

Completely opposite of Kenshin's train of thought, Kaoru's mind was going in circles as she thought of all the various methods of how she might end up bursting into tears or hysteria that night.

_Damn. Kaoru... looks more beautiful than I've ever seen her to be. Oh my God, what am I thinking about?! I have to do something... should I ignore her? Talk to her? But she probably doesn't want to talk to me. In fact, she probably hates me! Most likely. Definitely. No, it's obvious she hates me. AHH! What the fuck?!  
_

Kaoru exhaled slowly, trying not to fall over from dizziness. _Okay, calm down Kaoru. Calm down... now, think of a solution. Think, think, think! Bleh, nothing. Erhg! I can't even move my body... I want to talk to him. But I don't. I hate him. Yet I miss him._

_Oh shit. My body's moving by itself. Stop. Stop. Stop!_

_What. The. Hell. He's walking over here?! HOLY FRUIT CAKE!_

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! ...Oh no. Oh no. Oh great. Now what?! She's right in front of me but..._

"Hello." Kenshin squeaked, staring wide-eyed directly at her. "Hello. -gulp- Did I say hello? Hello."

All Kaoru could do was pathetically stare back, trying to find those vocal chords (who sadly abandoned her at such a horrible time, sniff sniff).

"H-Hello," she finally stuttered out.

Kenshin breathed out and inhaled deeply, giving in to a quick slouch. "Wow. I feel relieved."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. _Maybe I'm going too easy on him..._

Kenshin looked up again, then smiled slightly. "Am I smiling?"

"Huh?"

"Am I?"

"Maybe..."

"Wow."

"What??"

"Well, it's just... I haven't smiled or really talked for weeks."

Kaoru looked down. "...Oh."

"Oh wait! I mean, I just thought you would never talk to me again. I was scared, so now I'm relieved."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, showing a tint of hope and lifted her head. "You were?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That's... good."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"Why? I thought you were over me."

"What? 'Course I am!" Kaoru snapped back. "I'm just glad you suffered."

Kenshin smiled even bigger. "That's so much like you. –sigh- Look. -sigh- Kaoru. Will you please go outside with me? I need to speak with you." Kenshin quickly prayed that Kaoru would say 'yes'. Luckily...

"Oh... fine," Kaoru grumbled.

They finally reached outside to Tsubame's beautiful patio at the back of her house. Skipping from stone to stone, they saw sight of a bench, far from the party and the blaring music.

Silence.

Peace.

Solitude.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's deep hazel eyes stared into Kaoru's. "Well you see. I'm going to get straight to the point. You look great today!!"

Kaoru frowned, shooting fire dart glares straight into Kenshin's heart. "Excuse me? That's why you wanted me to come out here? PAH! You're an idiot!"

"Wh-what! No! I'm kidding." Kenshin grinned. "The truth is… -silence- Tomoe purposely got me drunk. I don't know why. It's also my fault too. Kaoru." He reached for her hands, she recoiled, but he caught them just in time, and held tighter.

"Kaoru. I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked down and shook her head vigorously. "No. No! NO! I-I hate you, Kenshin!!" Abruptly, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kenshin grabbed her into his chest and suffocated her in a warm hug. "No... I love you, Kaoru. And I am so- so- sorry. I will never do it again. I know I sound pathetic, I just hope you can forgive me one day, and so we be friends again. At least just friends."

After a while, Kaoru calmed down and lifted her head looking at Kenshin. "Kenshin. I love you too. But you're going to hurt me in the future. I know it."

He shook his head. "Never. Never. I promise."

"Y-You said that last time!" A tear slid down her face and splatted onto Kenshin's palm.

Kenshin sighed in guilt. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Kaoru nodded. "Thank you."

Unexpectedly, she got up and left, walking away from Kenshin, his once beautiful smile and loving kisses. Steadily, she continued to walk closer to the party not looking back once, and to forget about all her thoughts. To forget about all her worries, the past, the future. Just to live in the present.

And to forget about everything she once knew...

xxxxxxxxx

**Part Two, I Love You...**

Haha, you must hate me for ending it here.

Continuing in a next post chapter! Part two of chapter 4! I hope you look forward to it, and so sorry for the really long delay of not updating! Please review this chapter and tell me honestly how you like it! Thank you. (I LOVE YOU, REVIEWERS. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL.)

By the way, some of you readers aren't getting it... I'M STILL WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. YOU KNOW TO ACTUALLY FINISH IT. BUT I PROMISE, YOU WILL LIKE IT AND IT WON'T BE LIKE, "OMFG! KENSHIN, I LOVEEEEEE YOU."

I emphasize this in caps, I hope you understand.


	5. Forever

**Chapter 4, Part Two, Forever**

Kaoru woke up to a bright glare through her opened curtains and... excruciatingly, loud piercing screams.

"Me-Megumi?! Ugh. What are you doing here?" She grunted and flipped over, stuffing her face into her pillow to drive out the echoing noises.

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Megumi sang in a horrific, trilling voice. "Kaoru, my dear! Wake up!" She shook her body back and forth.

"Go _away_, Gumi!"

"What?! You don't want me to stay here? Hm, I think you must have forgotten."

Kaoru paused and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh- forgot what?"

"Today's date." Megumi stated bluntly in a matter-of-fact way.

"What. Date?" She snapped back, narrowing her eyes. "Tell me! How can I not know? Is this some sort of surprise party?"

Megumi sighed and shook her head helplessly. "My, my! I can't believe you seriously forget. ...We're going out to the beach today with _everyone._ Remember? I mean, summer began days ago. It's about time we started celebrating!"

Kaoru bolted upright, stumbling over her words."Wha-What?"

"Thought you would react that way. Remember now?"

"Oh no. No way Megumi." Kaoru frowned. "I'm not going. Besides, I'm tired and I don't feel so well."

"Hah! Yeah right, excuses, excuses, excuses. Just get up. We've planned this for weeks."

"We have?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Yes! Now you better go get ready or we'll be late!"

Kaoru gripped her covers and glared. "No. I can't. I don't want to go. I won't."

"...Are you kidding me child?!" Megumi's eyes widened in disbelief. She wasn't going to play easy. "Look, I don't want to be all motherly or bitchy about this, but you will get out of this house and off your bum." She grabbed Kaoru's wrists and forced her up. "Okay, Missy?"

"AUGH! Fine you annoying jabber-head! Whatever! But we're driving your car."

Megumi's jaw flew open to protest.

"Don't test me, Gumi. At least I'm going. You're idea, your plan, your car."

Her teeth gritted in frustration. "Idiot, jerk, bitch," she grumbled under her breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kaoru walked away towards the shower, smirking. And without another thought, she slammed the door shut.

Megumi sighed and laughed quietly to herself. "Fine. Just this time." Just to get the group back together, just to be with each other. Even if it's just one last time...

Twenty minutes later after speed blow drying, plunging through clothes, and plastering herself with makeup, Kaoru finally reached downstairs to chug a cup of orange juice and run out the house with Megumi. Once at the car, _Megumi's_ car, they sprang in and slapped their belts on.

"Dang, even though I was so quick at getting ready..." Kaoru checked her watch with a slight pout.

"Well, I actually think it's your quickest time to get ready. Wow, you must be really energetic today. Good!" Megumi giggled and started the engine, zooming away from the sidewalk.

xx

His blazing, fierce eyes searched Sanosuke's face as the crazy-beyond-help drvier laughed in hysterics. "Oh no. Are you serious, Sano? You're kidding me right?! You are **not** going to be able to make that light!"

No surprise here while Sanosuke was too busy choking up snickers and pressing the accelerate pedal to reply.

"Ahh! Sano! Look at the freaking road!! You're gonna get us killed!"

"Oh, come _on _Kenshin. I'm not drunk or anything like that... I think." He pondered for a moment leaving his face blank for only a split second. "Hah, who gives a shit!" He sped up recklessly again, then screeched to a stop just when Kenshin screamed and slammed his eyes shut.

Silence. All was silent except for the heavy, deep breathing coming from the passenger seat.

"Sano?" Kenshin winced and lifted up his eye the slightest fraction. "You still alive man?"

Silence.

"Oh come on, Sano. You're not fooling me."

Was he ever going to give up?

"Seriously Sano." In a sudden rush, Kenshin's eyes snapped open, punching Sanosuke hard enough to make his jaw crack. He recoiled just as fast as hit him.

"Owwww! What the fuck man?! A small joke okay for you to handle?! What's on your freaking mind anyway?!"

"Oh man. Sano... I'm so sorry for hitting you. It was completely... unintentional and I would never mean to hit you that hard. Ugh." He clicked off his seat belt and shifted his weight to look out the window. "But seriously. Please. I need your help."

"Ah, relax man. God. You look so freaked out right now- "

"No! Sanosuke! Look. I'm dead serious about this, pun not intended, by the way. I mean, I'm seeing Kaoru today! It's been almost a month since we last talked."

"Correction. It's been a week."

"Ugh, whatever! I still haven't seen her since Tsubame's party. Or spoken to her either."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just thinking about that. It must suck."

"What sucks? I mean, a lot sucks right now, but what are _you_ thinking of?"

Sanosuke turned to give Kenshin a long glance. "Sorry if this comes out hard. But... losing Kaoru, then making up with her, and now having to see her again as if nothing ever happened? It must be painful. I mean, it bites just to watch it all happen. Which reminds me to ask. I just remembered. Are you guys friends? Are you over her yet? Is she over you? Do _you_ want to get together? What's your next move?"

Kenshin let out a gush of air. "Ahh! Please, too many questions. I'm already confused as it is."

A pause.

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea if we're even considered as friends or if we really _are _friends. Or, maybe all this happening to us is the reason why we're considered friends. And I don't know what's my next move will be, or what I'm even going to do once I see her. The scary part is not knowing how I'm going to react. I'm seriously going to blow." It's scary not knowing what might happen. But I'm prepared for the worst situation."

Sanosuke cocked an eyebrow. "I can tell. Your balloon is already loosing air."

"Huh? Sano, what the fuck? How random can you get?"

"Well, what I mean is, you punched me. I guess the emotions are starting to spill."

A sigh. "Right. Well, I'm prepared for the worst situation."

"Um, no you're not."

"Right. You're right. I'm not. I wish I was. But I'm not."

"Woah, woah. Kenshin. You're only human."

"Yeah... no shit."

"So, tell me what else is on your mind."

Kenshin went straight into talking without thinking twice. "The last time I saw her was at Tsubame's party. It was odd. Like, we made up- but we didn't. I apologized, but she just walked away... smiling calmly, but her eyes were like... defeated. Like she gave up on everything, completely."

"So I heard."

"Heard? From who?" Kenshin eyed Sanosuke curiously.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

A comfortable silence was held for only minutes until that same wide grin he always smiled crawled onto Sanosuke's beaming face.

"Well buddy, sorry to ruin this _intimate _convo, but should head on out. Now, let's kick some ass and have fun today. I think that should be our main goal. Hah! Wouldn't you agree?"

Kenshin nodded distantly. "What? Yeah. Definitely." He pulled his muscles together, trying to prepare for the unexpected. He had to be ready, even if he was obviously _not._

* * *

"Tsubame, my dear! My goodness, I think you've grown a pinch taller!"

"Ahh! Megumi. Can't. Breath!" Tsubame gasped under Megumi's suffocating, bear hug.

"Oops! Sorry, ha-ha. I'm just so excited to see you! We have so much to catch up on."

Tsubame rolled her eyes, smiling. "We just talked _yesterday_."

"Gasp, I know! So long ago!" Megumi shook her head pitifully, the sides of her lips curling up in a grin.

Immediately joining their conversation, Kaoru giggled and she walked up to the two.

"Oh my god. You have grown taller Tsubame! But… still as short as will ever be. Ha, get over here." Kaoru quickly grabbed her miget friend by the shoulders and crushed her in a hug.

"Well, well. Look what's happenin'. Girls, girls, please, I know you can't _bear _the sight of my sexy beastliness, but you can hug me. I'm not _that _breakable." Yahiko appeared out of nowhere, winking at Tsubame.

Megumi squealed, adding to the dramatic improv and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Ya-heee-koooo!! Oh my god! Is it really you?! Mah fav man!" Her eyes narrowed and she quickly regained composure in a blink of an eye."Right. Uh-huh. Funny, kid."

Everyone laughed except for Kaoru. Her perky attittude soon died down as she looked around anxiously, scanning the whole beach.

"Wait. Where's Sano and Kenshin? I thought they would be arriving with you. They didn't _bail _out did they?" Kaoru's subtle voice suddenly came to sound like a sharp accusation as she asked her last question.

"Oh no, no! Don't worry, they should be here any minute." Tsubame exchanged a worried glance with her friends, then whipped out her cell phone to check for any missed calls.

None.

A few more minutes, seeming more like hours, had passed. Everyone continued on chatting, but every now and then, Megumi would look over her shoulder to check on Kaoru.

"Hey look Kaoru, stop worrying. Seriously. Everything is fine. Relax and enjoy yourself, okay? They'll all be here soon." Megumi held Kaoru's knee and smiled comfortingly. Kaoru looked around and saw her other two friends nodding in encouragement.

"Yeah, we're here. For you."

Kaoru thought for a moment, staring at the sand. After a few moments, she inhaled deeply and and smiled vaguely. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks for caring so much you guys. I don't really know why I'm so tense like this. Sorry for ruining the fun."

"Hah! Don't be ridiculous. The fun has just begun now that I'm here." A figure waved over his usual, crazy spiked hair. "Waiting for long?" He smirked, looking only at Megumi.

"Sano!" Megumi jumped up to land in his arms. "You're finally here!"

"And so I am."

The three eyed one another, sharing a silent conversation.

_Since when were they... ?_

_Oh, who cares!_

_Yeah, I know, it's about time._

"Don't be so cocky you brainless piece of- " Before Megumi could finish, a hard kiss smoldered her down, tight on the lips. His hands crawled up to her fingers and intertwined.

When he finally released her, her eyes lifted open slowly and fell to her hands, clasped around a thornless rose. She smiled slighty and looked up to meet his gentle eyes. "Sano." She breathed in softly. "Not now. And whatever you want, you're not going to get." She sneered, laughing seductively through her eyes.

He bent closer to her as she turned around and leaned against him to whisper in her ear. "And the only thing I want is you. ...So then, Princess Vixen Megumi. Let's get out of here."

Her gaze held onto the ocean's purring waves. "No Sano. We can't just_leave_." She whispered back quietly and cocked her head in the direciton of her friends.

"Don't worry about them. They won't mind. Besides, the plan must play out sooner or later. And the sooner, the better. Kenshin is probably realizing just about now that I gave him the wrong directions." He chuckled. He nodded suggestively towards them. "And the plan must play out."

Megumi's eyes widened, her nose scrunching up. "What the hell? Seriously? Where did you even park? This place is practically empty."

"Well, that my beautiful, is a very good question. One Kenshin didn't even bother to ask. - A few blocks away. Heh, he's pretty wound up. Said I had to go to the bathroom and told him to go ahead of me. He went North, I went South."

"Damn. And I thought you were mentally challeneged. I mean, it's called a huge sandy area- the beach, and lots of water- the ocean. Not that hard to find."

Sanosuke chuckled lightly. "Well then, all the more reason to leave. He's probably realizing that just about now.

Hm.

"Okay, fine. Where to?"

Sanosuke's face brightened up as he grinned. "Seriously? So quick to give in?"

"Yeah, so don't make me change my mind. And let's tell them first."

They walked a few steps closer to their triangle positioned friends, Megumi grabbing their attention.

"Hey guys. Uh- look, we're going. We'll be back soon for dinner, the sunset, and anything else you want to do together. Just call us. Well then... catch ya'll later!"

They sprang away instantly. Perfect. Now was thee perfect time to escape.

"Yahiko, sweetheart. I'm a bit cold. Can we go to the car real quick to get a jacket?"

Yahiko looked up, understanding at once of Tsubame's "sudden" need to put on another layer. "Sure thing, hun." He stood up, to lift her gently by the elbow. "Here."

"Um, Kaoru, we'll be back soon. Sorry to leave you alone, it's just that I'm so cold." Tsubame put on her best desperate look.

"R- " Before even answering, the two ran off. "Right."

Kaoru sighed and folded her hands onto her lonely lap. So there she was, sitting alone, shivering from the cold, and thinking to herself angrily._ Exactly why did I come again? I'm alone. This is pointless. And I can't believe my friends! Ditching m-m-_

It started with a drip. Then her shoulders trembled and the tears began to flow endlessly. Watching, and having to pretend not to notice was excruciatingly painful for her. Everyone acted in perfect harmony and peace with themselves. Megumi. Sanosuke. Tsubame. Yahiko.

"WHY?!" She screamed and threw her face into her hands. "WHY!! Why me?! Why does this have to happen to me?! Why, Dad, why? Dad, why can't anything be normal for me?! Why did you have to leave me alone in this useless world?! All alone... " She choked on her sobs and threw her back lifelessly again, convusling in a scream louder than any other she gave.

She finally cracked...

...and her friends knew it too as they watched in pain. Megumi clutched Sanosuke's hand, tears falling from her cheeks along with Tsubame.

She couldn't help her. No matter what Megumi did, Kaoru's pierced heart could never be healed. Never. The damage was already done.

Kaoru forced her eyes open, clouded by shedding tears, and suddenly, everything was awfully quiet. She stood up, viciously stripping off her sweater and sprinting towards the waves.

Reaching the shoreline she plunged in the water, making her way down until she was fully soaked through. Clothes sagging, hair tangled and eyes now stining by the harsh saltwater, another scream died off into a insuferable whimper.

A cool breeze swept through her body, awakening her senses. A chill ironed its way down her spine, pushing her to fall over into the water.

Then a warm touch landed on her back, and in seconds she was rising back onto her feet and flying in the air.

Was she insane?

No. Of course not.

Half-dazed, she turned to see nothing but a blaze of fire flying in the wind.

Who?

Her eyes struggled to define the rescuer, but her heart knew well enough.

Kenshin.

She clutched his collared shirt instinctively as he cupped his arms around her lifeless body, then paced his way back to the sandy shore. Tears fell once again.

Hers?

No.

"Kenshin," she struggled to speak. "Don't let go of me Kenshin. Don't let me fall... into blackness. Ever. Ever again."

"Kaoru." He clentched his teeth and his voice ripped into a silent cry. His matted eyelashes and cheeks said it all...

"I. Love you Kaoru." He fought to stare at her through his splashed wet bangs. "Don't leave me again Kaoru. Don't."

A sorrowful smile tugged at her muscles. Finally they arrived at their campsite farther from the ocean and closer to the softer, dry sand.

They lay side-by-side, hand-in-hand, staring up at the sky now almost setting dark. Kenshin turned to face her, reaching out to hold her face firmly between his palms.

"Kaoru..."

He frowned and could speak no more as he watched Kaoru's beautifully perfect facade.

"Let's watch the sun set," she finished for him.

They both sat up and stared off into the darkening night, tears unconciously sliding from their cheeks.

The starry sky, the bright moon, and beautiful shades of purple-blue clouds filled their hearts and memories.

They lived for the moment. Not for the past. Not for the future.

Just for the savoring moment.

_**The End.**_

A/N: Hey kiddos! I really, really hope you like this ending! I spent a long time on it- heh.

And sorry for putting it up unbelievably late after a horribly long and lazy hiatus. I'll punish myself now by eating a carton of ice cream. Ahahahhahahahahhahah so like me. :D

P.S. I will be getting it revised soon by my beta buddy, xxfirebubblesxx, but I just wanted to put this up ayway. Enjoy!

One last thing before I go...

REVIEW!! :)

(Heh, but I mean, eating ice cream is so darn hard, right... ?)

**To the reviewers: Thank you for supporting me throughout this story! I would've dumped it a long time ago if it wasn't for you wonderful comments and tips!**


End file.
